


A Quiet Night

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [80]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Slight mentions of sex, just a soft little family enjoying being a soft little family, this made my heart sing i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 80 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Memori (plus a Memori Baby) with the prompt: Sweet Dreams.





	A Quiet Night

There’s a soft knock on the door and Emori lifts her head happy that John was being quiet as he entered the room. She’s in the rocking chair having just gotten their son to sleep after he had fussed.

“So the little guy finally finished eating and tired himself out?” Murphy asks quietly as he walks over. He smiles and gently runs a finger over a chubby cheek. “I think that kid spends more time attached to your boob than he does doing anything else.”

“Well he’s milk drunk now so hopefully he’ll sleep for a few hours,” Emori tells him clearly exhausted. They were only a few months into this parenting thing and it was already so exhausting. Still, as she looked down at that beautiful boy in her arms she knew that it was worth every moment.

“Alright give him here I’ll put him in his crib,” Murphy whispers to Emori before he carefully takes the baby from his girlfriend. The little boy moves a little and they both freeze holding their breath until he settles back in. Once he has Murphy carefully puts him in the crib relieved when it does not seem to stir him from his sleep.

Emori gets up from her spot stretching her legs a bit before she moves to stand next to Murphy. They both stare down at the sleeping baby and it makes the new mother’s heart sing. “Sweet dreams, little one.” She whispers before moving to stroke his little arm. Everything about him is so little and soft which she cannot get enough of. 

“Can you believe that we made that right there? I still look at him sometimes and can’t believe it.” Murphy tells her moving to rest his head on Emori’s shoulder.

“I never thought I could make something so perfect.” Emori agrees with a small smile.

“Hey now I had a part in this too- I gave that kid my nose,” Murphy tells her with a smirk moving to gently boop that little nose. The baby wrinkles it for a moment though he’s becoming a heavier sleeper now so it doesn't phase him.

“Yes you did your part I do remember- I was there too,” Emori tells him with a smile before she rolls her eyes bumping her hip against his.

“So what do you think are you up to relive the memory?” Murphy asks her with that smirk he’s known so well for forming on his lips. 

Emori pulls away enough to give him a look. “I’m falling asleep standing up I don’t think I’m really going to be that much fun tonight.”

“So half an episode of Chopped then we crash?” Murphy offers with a smile.

Emori smiles back and takes her arm in his before she starts to walk with him. “You’re perfect you know that right?”

“Yeah I know the kid had to get it from somewhere didn’t he?”

Emori lets out a laugh as she walks into their bedroom. “You keep telling yourself that- now put on Chopped I’ve got to brush my teeth.” She tells him as she heads to the bathroom with some pajamas to get ready for bed.

Murphy turns on the little TV before he looks back at Emori. “I love you, Em.”

“I love you too, John,” Emori tells him before she goes back to getting ready. They’re tired and don’t get much to just themselves anymore but being there now with their son sleeping in the next room and Chopped on the TV Emori knew this was all she ever wanted for her life.


End file.
